<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>take me by surprise by dogeared</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127133">take me by surprise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogeared/pseuds/dogeared'>dogeared</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, competitive sexing up of one’s husband</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:43:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogeared/pseuds/dogeared</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe swipes his free hand over his mouth, breathing hard, and he grins big and bright and triumphant and says, “<em>Now</em> we’re even.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>384</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>take me by surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If Nicky could gather his thoughts together in any kind of coherent way, he'd recognize that he brought this on himself.</p><p>That when Nicky all but pounced on Joe when he got back from his morning run, when he crowded him against the door, licked a salty stripe up Joe’s neck and then licked his own palm and shoved it down the front of Joe’s shorts, when he propped Joe up with the strength of his own body while he stroked him, firm and unrelenting, and bit at Joe’s jawline while Joe held on and laughed helplessly and grunted and swore in more than one language and shook apart, when they slid to the floor together in an uncoordinated sprawl and Nicky pushed Joe’s cap off of his head so that he could sink his fingers into Joe’s sweaty curls and hold him just where he wanted him while Nicky kissed him and kissed him… well.</p><p>But right now Nicky can’t even catch his breath, much less tease out the finer threads of actions and consequences. He’s trained himself to breathe deeply and slowly, deliberately, knows how to calm his racing pulse and be still and silent, but with Joe’s hot mouth on him, all he can do is gasp and moan, overcome. </p><p>Joe, for his part, is using every trick he knows to take Nicky apart completely, sucking him slowly and sweetly and wickedly until Nicky is just floating on the sensations, exquisite and almost unbearable. </p><p>Nicky arches his back, clutches at Joe’s hair, his shoulders, touches anywhere he can reach until Joe tangles their fingers together, giving Nicky a tether to ground himself with. Nicky grips him tightly, and Joe squeezes back, and he slides his other hand to Nicky’s hip, then to Nicky’s waist to hold him still while he takes Nicky in deeper, and when Joe hums happily and smooths his thumb tenderly against the skin there, Nicky’s utterly undone.</p><p>Nicky comes back to himself with one arm flung over his eyes, heart pounding, chest heaving, aftershocks sparking along every one of his nerve endings, and when he peers at Joe, he’s sitting back on his heels looking beautiful and extremely self-satisfied. Joe swipes his free hand over his mouth, breathing hard, and he grins big and bright and triumphant and says, “<em>Now</em> we’re even.”</p><p>Their fingers are still intertwined, so when Nicky tugs hard, Joe overbalances and collapses half on top of Nicky, laughing, his dear, smug face right there, and Nicky closes the distance to kiss him, tasting himself, and he says right against Joe’s mouth, “Not yet.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>